1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective head devices and more particularly pertains to a new protective head device for protecting the forehead, temporal, and occipital portions of a user's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective head devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective head devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,842; U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,773; U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,903; U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,419; U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,715; U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,773; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,028.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective head device. The inventive device includes a protective head device for protecting the forehead, temporal, and occipital portions of a user's head from injury. The protective head device comprising an elongated member. The elongated member includes a first end, a second end, a front side, a back side and a peripheral edge extending between the front and back sides. The elongated member comprises a resiliently flexible material. There is also a securing means for selectively coupling the first end and the second end of the elongated member.
In these respects, the protective head device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the forehead, temporal, and occipital portions of a user's head.